Twin Danger
by goodnightngo
Summary: Henry Hart and Flunky are long lost twins who were in different towns. They didn't know that they each existed. What happens when Flunky decided to leave to Swellview to visit his family?
1. New Opportunities

**A/N: These**** events of Twin Danger takes place in Season 2 of Henry Danger where Henry is 14 and Piper is 10. Even though the episode of The Thundermans was released before HD, I was trying to make some sense to it. Basically like an AU. Just letting you know!** **And some of you guys already know this but Jace Norman guest starred on an episode of the Thundermans as Flunky and a rerun aired a few days ago and that's how the idea popped in my head. I know that sounded cheesy. But anyways, enjoy the story.**

It was after school. The election was earlier today. Max ended up winning while Phoebe stepped down because of her guilt and he detailed that the day got 'even better' when Principal Bradford was sprayed away by the smoothie machine (the stunt that was initially for Phoebe). And now it was time to relax. Especially for Max. He and his assistant Flunky was in his bedroom/lair, sipping on soda in cups with straws. Max was still in a wheelchair and bandages so he had the blonde boy pick up his cup and put it against his lips whenever he needed a sip. Still, this job felt good to him.

"Soda!" Max said. Flunky knew the call. He picked up the aspiring villian's drink and fed it to him, sipping on the straw. His lips let go of the straw while he let out a refreshing 'aah.'

"Thanks". Max said, when Flunky put it down.

"Sir, I would like to say congratulations. You're going to make a really good president." Flunky commented.

"Thanks, Flunk. It's all good to hear that coming for you. You're the best assistant I've ever had." Max smiled.

"Thank you." Flunky said, with a guilty looking forming on his face when he turned his head away, not wanting Max to notice it.

"We have lots of work to do. But starting when I'm out of these stupid body bandages and this wheelchair." Max glances at his bandaged body, giving an miserable look at them.

"Yeah... about that..." The kid assistant turned his head back to Max, still looking guilty.

"Why do you look like that? Did you eat Phoebe's pizza again? I told her to throw it out!" Max said, annoyed.

"No, it's not that. Today's my last day." Flunky said and there was silence for a little bit between them.

"Oh. But you've been my assistant for, like, a week. What's the reason?"

"I think it's time for me to move to other opportunities." Flunky said, putting his drink down. Max seemed disappointed, but sort of sad.

"What kind?" Max asked.

Flunky tries to find a way to answer the question saying: "Uh..."

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me." The youngest Thunderman twin told him, dismissing the question. "Well, I will miss you. You were actually the best assistant I've ever had. And maybe my only one..." Max said while Flunky laughed a little, and stood up from his seat.

"Do you mind if I hug you sir?"

"Yes, but please be careful! I'm still healing." Max said, while Flunky reached and gave him a hug while trying not to cause pain. He pulled away and walked away to the door, giving him a goodbye salute.

"Bye, boss. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." Flunky said, hoping what he said is true.

"Yeah, one day..." Max said, as Flunky left to the door, leaving Max alone. He sat in the lair alone, needing someone to take Flunky's place for the temporary 'sip taker' role. So then, he began to open his mouth and yelled:

"PHOEBE!!!"

Upstairs, in the main living room, he grabbed his backpack that laid on the couch, while Phoebe leaves the room for Max's calling. She noticed the boy and stops in her tracks, who was supposed to be downstairs helping her injured twin.

"Aren't you supposed to be down there with Max?" She called out to Flunky who was about to leave.

"Yeah, but not anymore. I'm not his assistant anymore. I quit." Flunky put his backpack on his back.

"Why? I mean, it's obvious... my brother can be... so dumb sometimes."

"No! He's a great guy. It was my choice. I had an opportunity that shouldn't be missed. And now I'm going to pursue it."

"That sounds incredible, Flunky. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Phoebe. By the way, you're still pretty. Well... bye." He waved, leaving Phoebe there. And that was the last word he said before leaving to the door. Before making any steps further, he had some thoughts rushing to his mind.

His name wasn't actually Flunky. It's just a nickname everyone called him and knew him by. His real name was actually Adam. No one didn't know it. He somehow managed to keep it a secret. Well, actually, he wanted to have a nickname that sounded so dang cool that people would actually forget his birth name.

Today was actually his last day. He was going to leave Hiddenville to another town. He was going to start fresh where he can make new friends, find a job, and find his long lost family. All this time, he had lived in a family where when you're the youngest, you're never really thought about. That wasn't his family. Plus, that wasn't his biological family. His real family was out there somewhere in the world, possibly not dead. He had clues of them; only knowing that the family lives in Swellview and their last names were Hart. Hm. Flunky Hart. That has a nice sound to it.

He didn't bother to bring nothing else. The only things he needed were inside his bag. Flunky had already wrote a goodbye message to his so called family that he lived with over the years. It was there, the envelope laying down on the bed he slept on. He took a few steps forward, just to look around in a (360 view) a part of Hiddenville before leaving the town.

Later, he found himself to the train station. He found atrain that was headed to Swellview. He had to wait but it was worth it. A few minutes passed by, and the train finally came. He got on board and sat down on whatever open window seat he can find. He laid his backpack beside him, thinking about a lot of things.

I hope I'll have a good life there. I'll be known a normal boy, not someone's former assistant. I hope it won't be hard to me to find my family, I've been wanting to know them for so long and I wanted to know how they're like. I think they're pretty cool. Eh, who even knows?

Flunky felt the train leaving. It was time.


	2. Welcome Home, Flunky

After a long train ride, Flunky finally made it to Swellview. In his view, the town was beautiful and different besides Hiddenville. It was actually the start of something new... everything. He began to snap out of it, now going to look for his long lost family.

"Okay. Their last names are Hart. I should start in this neighborhood." Flunky walked into a neighborhood to a row of houses. He went from door to door.

"Hello. My name is Flunky. Is your last names Hart?"

"Hi. I'm a boy named Flunky. What are your last names?"

"Hey. I'm Flunky. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

He went to a few more after that and no luck. No one's last names in that neighborhood were Hart. But he remembered Dunlop and Page. Or was it Bolton? He didn't know, the family probably had two last names or something, it was confusing to him. It was hopeless. Why was even doing this in the first place. This looked dumb and embarrassing. Flunky frowned and looked around for a little bit.

_I will find you. I'm not giving up._

Okay, that sounded serial killer-like in Flunky's mind, as he got a little bit spooked of how he thought it. Flunky decided not to give up as he continued his search to find the Hart family. He realized there was one more house he didn't go to. He noticed that the doors had square holes on it, which he can see the interior of the house on the other side. Flunky let out a slight smile as he walked to the door.

_Please let it be it._

He walked to the door. The blonde didn't hesitate by pressing on the doorknob. _Oh shoot, he probably didn't think of what to say._ Anxiety was already rushing in his body.

"Hi, my name is Flunky. Is your last name Hart? If it is, then I may be your long lost son..." Henry talked to himself as he continue to find the words to say while walking back in forth and waiting for someone to open the door.

And what he saw from the squares was a little girl who looked about 10 years old and had blonde hair too. She looked annoyed while having her PearPhone in hand. She walked to the door, opening the door.

_She looks like a nice girl._

"What do you want!" The little girl exclaimed.

_Nevermind_.

"Hi, um, I'm Flunky."

"Flunky? Should I be worried cause I don't really care." Piper tried to close the door on Flunky but he stopped her.

"Okay. What is your last name?"

"You already know it, dummy. It's Hart." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm just curious. Me, a curious boy."

"Whatever, freak."

Flunky's eyes lit up. Oh my God, he finally found them. After all the ding dongs and the knocking on different doors, he found his family. His home, where he spending the rest of his life there. He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my God, yes, finally!"

"Finally what?"

Flunky was so excited that he walked inside the house past Piper and took a look around the house. Dang, it looked cool. Cooler than the place he was living in.

"What's the matter of you today?"

"Where are your parents, I wanna talk to them." The boy said.

"You mean our parents!"

A man and woman, walked in from their backyard as soon as they heard Piper yell. They must be her parents. They must be mine too.

"What is going on?"

"Dad, Henry is acting so weird today. He claiming that he doesn't know our last names and he was asking about who his parents are."

"Henry? Who's Henry? I'm Flunky."

"No, you're Henry. Stop playing and just get back to normal okay?" Piper said.

"Yeah, what she said." The mom said, while the dad just nodded.

"But I don't actually understand. Why are guys acting like you know me and why are you calling me Henry?"

Then Flunky heard some footsteps behind him.

"Hey guys. Look who's back from work today." A voice similar to Flunky said from behind him. Everyone had surprised expressions on their faces, dropped jaws and eyes widened. They were speechless at first. Piper began to take her phone out to record a video.

"Oh my God."

"What is?" Flunky said as he turned around. As he turned he saw a boy that looked exactly like him, same hair, same face. And now his world has been turned upside down. What? He has a twin? He and Henry looked face to face as Henry walked to stand a little bit closer to Flunky. They examined each other by head and face features.

"Woah." They said together in unison.

"Yeah... Woah." Piper was still recording this.

Flunky never knew that he would come home to a twin brother too. But he thought that this would be fun, like twin switcheroos and having a brother who gets him.

"Are you the Henry everyone keeps calling me?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Flunky. I came here from Hiddenville. I made a journey to find my biological family. And now it's obvious I did."

"Flunky? Who named you that? It sounds dumb."

"It's a nickname. My real name is Adam. But I prefer if you call me Flunky. Everyone knows me by that."

"Okay. Now, since we're all here together. Mom, is there a story behind this?" Henry said.

"A story behind what?"

"Why we were separated at birth?" Flunky added. "Why we're long lost twins?" He admitted it; this whole thing was a big cliche.

"Yeah. I guess I should explain it. I can't keep it any longer, we should sit down and talk about it."

By that, Piper pressed stop on the video since she knew that this would take a long time. She typed something on her phone.

"I'm sending this on YouTube. A boy reunites with his twin brother after fourteen years. That's gonna get me a lot of views!" Piper smiled at the feeling as she tried to upload the video. She sat down on the chair while the rest did the same.

"So, when I gave birth, I remember it was you and Flunky. It was the first time I held you in my arms. But um, I made a decision that was really sad and I didn't know why I let that happen."

Flunky gave a look of disapproval.

"You mean you gave me away from adoption?"

"No. Well sort of. My sister Val, who was also your aunt, was unable to have children. So, I gave her Flunky so she can have someone to love. After that, she moved to this town Hiddenville. We never really saw her that much, it's like she was in a different universe."

Their mom said with her head down. She looked ashamed and embarrassed that this had to come out. But it had too. Henry and Flunky looked at each other.

"She hopes you two understand." Their father added.

Flunky's hand soon landed on his mother's arm. He wanted to cry but first holding it in inside.

"I do. I mean, it's sad that you have to give me up but there was a good reason. At least you still loved me. I had a good time in Hiddenville, and Aunt Val was the best." Flunky said. "At least I reunited with my actual family and brother again." He looked at Henry.

"I'm sorry, Flunky. I love you so much." Mother said. "Now since you know the story, and since you're here. I want you to come live with us. You are family after all. You and Henry can share a room."

Henry did not look impressed of the idea.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Henry said, unimpressed.

"Now, I was just going to start with dinner. I'll get cooking." Their mother, Siren, said getting up the couch and heading to the kitchen to start.

"And I'm helping." And their father Jake said, getting up too and following his wife.

Piper just stayed in her seat, smiling at the screen.

"A hundred views in five minutes? I don't know what to say about that." Piper muttered. "I still can't believe I have two older twin brothers!"

"Okay now you live here and are my twin brother, you should know where my room is. I'm showing, you follow." Henry gets up and walks upstairs while Flunky follows suit.

As they were on the second floor of their house, Henry walked to a non customized door. Flunky came along. He waited until was behind until he opened the door and his room was showing.

It had stairs and a couch and a cool stereo, something Flunky never had back in Hiddenville. He was amazed of how his room was so cool. The former Hiddenvillian lip synced the word 'wow'.

"This is my room. Well, actually our room now."

"This looks so freaking cool. I like it." Flunky said, laying his backpack on the floor. "Hey, where the second bed?"

"Dude, we've been long lost twins. You can't expect me to have a second bed when I didn't know you existed."

"True. I guess I should sleep on the couch."

"Sure. I have to remind mom to buy a second bed later."

Flunky picked up his backpack, walked up the stairs and laid it on the couch. And with that he sat on it.

"So, what do you do? You know, stuff?"

"What's with the conversation?"

"Just trying to make small talk. And I want to get know you, Henry." Flunky fiddled with his sweater straps.

"Okay." He walked in front of his sitting twin brother crossing arms. "I go to school at Swellview Junior High. I have two best friends named Charlotte and Jasper, that I'll introduce to you soon."

"Do you have a job?" Flunky asked. Henry looked unsure whether to answer this question or not. There was something about that job no one should know but yet his best friend Charlotte knows. It was very secretive. He's going to tell him but not the full truth.

"Y-yes. I work at Junk N' Stuff. It's this junk shop where I help sell useless junk." While it's the truth, Henry made it sound boring so Flunky didn't get more interested in it.

"Oh. That's really boring."

"Yeah, it is."

"But I'm still going to visit. It doesn't hurt trying, right?"

Henry just blankly starred at Flunky, still hoping he doesn't go all detective and find out what the actual job is. "Yeah... not a cut." Actually, according to Henry it does hurt. "But if we end up doing it, follow me."

"Got it."

Even though there were already some ground rules, Flunky was happy that he had found his real family and his twin brother. He was even excited to go to school tomorrow just to see everyone's reactions that Henry had a twin brother. Henry thought of that too. He wondered how his friends and his boss would react.

As for Henry, he still had this top secret job. He planned on telling Flunky but thinks it's best if he just waits a while. He just hopes he can keep a secret and not the rest of his family should know. And now he's going to untangle this plan in his head and how it's going to go. It still needs more thinking. But for now, he's going to wait for dinner.


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: I know Flunky's real name was never revealed in the show but this is fiction and I made his real name Adam (get it, cause Jace also played a character named Adam from Splitting Adam). Just letting you know again! Hey, I might even make more references of his movies but for now, enjoy.** **Plus, I was about wait a few days to post another chapter. But it's May 7th today, and it marks 3 years since the episode Twin Henrys aired! So I decided why not and post a chapter today on it's anniversary. It's alright, I got 2 finished chapters waiting to be published. But yeah, on with the show.**

**(My story is so weird but I enjoyed writing this so much.)**

It was the next day. Monday morning. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and it was time for school. In the twins' room, the two were sleeping peacefully; Flunky slept on the couch like he said and Henry slept on his own bed. The couch was comfortable enough. It looked like Henry lended some clothes to Flunky.

The alarm rang on his phone. Loud.

Henry was the first to wake up since it was close to him. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and swiped dismiss on it. Still tired, he laid his phone back and walked over to his brother to the steps who was still fast asleep. He moved his arm and shook it.

"Flunk. Hey. Flunky." He raised his voice, but shook his arm one more time. Flunky finally woke up from his peaceful slumber, hair messy and eyelids heavy. He moved his head around a bit and later saw Henry in front of him.

"What?"

"Get up. We have school."

"School?" Flunky asked and his brother nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking you. Come on, get yourself ready." Henry went back down the stairs and started his routine.

"Okay." He tries to stand but ends up falling to the ground due his body being tired. It came with a loud thud. Henry wanted to laugh but he kept it in and shook his head.

"You should mind that."

Flunky got up from the ground and had a hand on his head. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

"Also thanks for giving your sleeping clothes for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Henry opened his small walk in closet and grabbed some clothes to wear at school. Parts of his wardrobe was filled with plaid shirts in different colours. He took one and a hoodie for him and Flunky. The plaid was for Henry. He also took out some pants and shoes. As he was done, he walked over gave his outfit to Flunky.

"Let me guess, this for me?" Flunky said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Now put these on. We have to have breakfast and we don't want to be late."

"Okay."

Later after doing their routine, they made it to school. Swellview Junior High. So far some students were inside the main halls, giving a clue that they were right on time. A girl with black curls and a boy with brown curls were talking against the lockers. Before going inside, Henry took a peek from the transparent doors and saw his two friends there. He turned to his twin.

"Okay, those are my best friends, Charlotte and Jasper. I'm going to go in first. Don't come until I tell you to." Henry was going to make a surprise revelation to Char and Jasper that he had a twin. They had no idea yet. "Stay here."

"Alright." Flunky just nodded. And Henry opened the door and went inside. Flunky just watched from the doors.

Henry had a smile on his face. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey Hen." They said. "So what's up today?"

"Nothing much. Just stayed in and had dinner with my family yesterday."

"Uh, okay..." Char said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing too, Jasper was talking to me about some stupid buckets."

"They're not stupid. They are actually really cool." Jasper defended.

"But they are boring. They don't really do anything and they are just boring buckets." Charlotte said.

"I have to agree with Char." Henry said.

"You guys are just haters. Bucket haters."

"And we're proud of that." Henry said. On the other side, Flunky had something in his pocket. It was Henry's PearPhone. He forgot to give it him for the surprise he was going to give to his friends. He was shocked, but had two decisions. Either stay here or run over and give it to him. He wants to be a caring brother so he did the second decision and ruined the surprise. He opened the door and ran over.

"Hey, Hen, you forgot your phone!" He stopped until he was standing beside his brother.

Hen was quite disappointed that this surprise was ruined. He took the phone from his hands and slid it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Flunky." The plaid wearing blonde seemed annoyed, when Flunky felt bad. They both turned to the best friends and saw them both jaw dropped and so... surprised.

"Holy..." Jasper said. "There are two Henrys! Is it a clone?"

If it was a clone, Henry wouldn't show it off at school. This would have been an experiment at his secret job. But no, this was the real deal.

"No. This is real. I would like you to meet Flunky, my long lost twin brother. And bro, this is Charlotte and Jasper."

"Hey Charlotte and Jasper."

"Hi... So your birth name is Flunky?" Charlotte asked.

"No. It's Adam. But I rather you call me Flunky, everyone knows me by that name."

Charlotte just stared at Flunky not in a romantic way. Kinda like she was solving a math problem in her head. She was wondering about something and she had to ask Henry now.

"Great. Um, Henry... a word?" Charlotte said when Charlotte walked in a space further from Jasper and Flunky, with Henry following.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Henry. You have got to be honest with me. Is this a clone?"

"It's not. He's actually my twin brother."

"Cause if it was, Ray wouldn't like the idea of you bringing it to school. You could have everyone fooled."

"I know that but hey, at least I got a brother!" Henry smiled.

"That's cool and all but what about the secret job? Does he know?"

"No. I was planning to tell him soon. He has to know, he's my twin."

"I don't think Ray would like the idea of another person figuring out your secret. He'll erase his memories if he does."

"That's crazy! We basically look alike." Henry and Charlotte turned around to see Jasper making small chat with Flunky from afar.

"I like buckets. They say it's boring and dumb but they really speak to me you know?"

"Dude, they are just items you use to put things inside. But I guess if you like them then I don't really care." Flunky said.

"Yes!" Jasper said, happy. Charlotte and Henry turned back around to continue their conversation.

"And get this, if I'm unable to get to work, he can be my fill in. I'll teach him things that he has to know about the job and how it works. No one would even know that I have a twin." Henry said.

Charlotte had an impressed look on her face. A thing that actually be great.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Alright, this whole thing is fine with me. But he doesn't have to know just yet."

"Does he need that keeping secrets test that we gave to Jasper before?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna say we are dating again so no." Charlotte walks back to boys when Henry looked offended, following her.

"Hey, so we're back talking about school and you, Flunky. He said really good things about you."

"Aw, but we just met."

"Yeah, dude. I love you." Henry said, sarcastically.

"I like your twin, Hen. He doesn't really care if I like buckets. Unlike you two." Jasper said.

"That's cool, I guess. Hey, Jasper so why don't you take Flunky to the office and get him enrolled. You know, as a good friend."

"That's a good idea! Come on I'll show you." Jasper interlocks his arm with Flunky as they were best friends. They leave together leaving Henry and Charlotte alone.

"You know you're gonna have to go with him, right?"

"He's gonna show him the way no big deal."

"Okay, but what if they call Flunky Henry and you get in trouble for trolling?" Charlotte said, when Henry widened his eyes.

"You're right I gotta go too!" Henry ran to the office to catch up with Jasper and Flunky. And then there were one. The curly haired beauty rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Charlotte spoke one more time before walking away.

**A/N: Originally, the big reveal plan was Henry was going to ask Jasper and Charlotte to close their eyes and Flunky would come in standing beside him. Then, he would****tell them to open their eyes and they would have surprised reactions, like if their vision was working, seeing double, and maybe they had something from breakfast that made them see two Henrys. And Henry tells them, and you know how it goes.**


	4. Can I Ask You A Question?

It was after school. Flunky came home alone without his twin. Henry insisted that he shouldn't visit just yet; he said he should take the time to be with family first. Also Henry wasn't ready to tell him about the secret yet so he wanted to wait for a few days. All he knew was he hoped he understood.

He walked on the steps on the front porch, holding his phone. On the screen, it appears to be a GPS. He was using it to find his way home since he moved her yesterday. Flunky looked up and the saw the family door and smiled.

"Ha, yes! Made it back home... again." The blonde said to himself while putting his phone in his pants pocket. He opened the door to the house and saw his mom in the kitchen, making something. She looked up at the sound of the opening of a door. Then, she spots her son.

"Flunky?" Mom said.

"Yeah." He answered. His mom wanted to make sure he didn't skip his job today.

"How was your first day of school today?"

"It was good. Everyone was nice and I had a good time."

"That's great to hear. Wouldn't you want to follow him to work?"

"I do but Henry insisted I should stay so I can be with my family. I mean I just knew you. I'll be upstairs in my room."

"Okay."

And with that, Flunky went upstairs in their room. He opened the door and laid his backpack on the floor. He went up the stairs and sat on the couch.

"I wish I knew about the job." Flunky muttered. He began to get out his phone and use his it to scroll through the browser. There he searched Swellview again. He checked out the information and news of it, being a curious boy he was. Then something caught his eye as he saw and read something so cool like.

There was a picture of a male superhero who were wearing the colors blue and red and had a blue mask. He was smiling. Beside him, there was a young boy with a red mask and blonde hair smiling along with him. He had a silver vest and red pants.

Flunky became intrigued. Who were they? He clicked on a news article that red 'Swellview heroes smile after catching criminals'. Weird article name, but whatever. He read through it.

"Captain Man. And Kid Danger. They look so cool." Flunky said, not even knowing that his brother is Kid Danger. He looked at more pictures of the duo. Some of them were them fighting with bad guys.

"They are amazing. How did I not know about them? Is this what Henry does in spare time?" Flunky said to himself. "No, he works at a junk shop. It can't be him. That's very unlikely."

But imagine if Henry turned out to be the Kid Danger. He would be speechless, and honestly so proud and lucky that in his spare time, his twin brother helps the citizens of Swellview. For a few minutes, Flunky decided to research more about the duo, by watching videos, reading more news articles, and even looking at fanpages on Instagram.

Later, a few hours later, Henry finally came home from work. It was about 9:30 in the night. Flunky was getting ready for bed as he wore sleepwear from Henry's closet. He was sitting on the steps, looking like he was drawing something. Henry came into the room and Flunky stop whatever he was doing. He looked and saw his twin.

"Oh, hey, Flunky." Henry said.

"Hi, Hen. How was work?" He asked. Henry still didn't feel like telling him so he made up something.

"A bore." He replied.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Henry began to feel scared. What if he knew his secret? Flunky picked up his phone and typed a bit before showing it to his brother. It was a picture of Captain Man and Kid Danger fighting.

"Hey, do you know their actual identities? I checked and there wasn't any news article about it."

Henry got scared but tried to hide from Flunky. Why did he spend all the time digging for answers? He just can't tell him yet. At least he haven't asked him that if he was Kid Danger.

"Uh, no. No one in Swellview know who they actually are. They're like walking secrets."

Well except him, his boss and Charlotte.

"Oh. It's so intriguing. I guess we'll never know-"

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't spend all your time thinking about who behind the mask, alright. You have a life, and you should think about that." Henry interrupted, still scared.

"You're right. I can't believe I spent two hours for this." Flunky went back to the home page and put his phone down near the couch. Henry's eyes widened.

"Two hours?"

"Yeah. Hey I forgot to ask you, were you late? Or do you usually come back at this time?" Flunky asked.

"Y-yes. I do. There was this person at the shop that took a long time choosing the item they wanted." Henry lied again.

"Oh my God. He was wasting your time. If I were you, I'd tell them 'hurry up and pick something already!' Simple." Flunky said and that made Henry laugh a bit.

Whew, close one. He did manage to cover that up. Henry made his way to the closet to get some pajamas for sleep.

The next day...

Here comes Flunky's second day in Swellview Junior High. It was the same old, same old routine. They decided to switch designs as Henry was wearing a hoodie while Flunky wore plaid. But instead of buttoning up to the top, he wore it unbuttoned with a plain grey shirt unlike his brother. They both walked to Charlotte and Jasper.

"Hey, guys." Hen greeted.

"Hey." His best friends said back.

"Um, Charlotte, do you mind if I talk to you?" Henry said.

"Sure." Henry grabs Charlotte's arm and takes her to the same space they we're talking yesterday, further away from Flunky and Jasper.

"So what's up?"

"I was in a tough situation yesterday. After I came home from work, Flunky asked me who Captain Man and Kid Danger's secret identities were."

"And did you tell him?"

"No. He even told me that he's been researching them for two hours! That's ninety minutes, Char!"

"Wow. I think you should tell him before it's gets any further."

"Me too."

There was a brief silence between them.

"When is that?"

"I don't know! I'll tell him when I can. I'll have to be ready."

"You mean ready until you're dead?" Charlotte said one last thing before leaving him and this conversation to go back to Flunky and Jasper. Henry walks back to the boys too.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Flunky asked.

"We're just talking about if we're going to get any math homework today." Char lied. And she didn't even struggle finding a lie.

"Yeah." Henry went along with it.

"Oh. Math is the worst." Flunky said while everyone nodded and agreed. Soon, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. The other kids scattered of to their respective classroom.

"Bye, Flunk. We three have classes together." Henry said, when Char and Jasper waved him goodbye.

"Kay, bye." Flunky said, now watching his brother and his best friends leave. He thought for a moment before leaving to class too. All of them had math but he had to be in a different classroom because it would be confusing for teacher Ms. Shapen to figure out who is who.

Flunky couldn't help but think about Captain Man and Kid Danger again. Who they were, and who they actually are, and other things. But for now, he's going to put all that wondering aside and just focus on the lesson.


	5. Junk N' Stuff

It was after school again. Instead of having Flunky go home alone again, Henry wanted to take him to work at Junk N' Stuff. Sure he detailed it as boring and bland but that's not what it all is. In fact, there was something secretive about his workplace too, it's like you don't see anything once your in the main store. What if you moved a little further? Anyways, Henry also wanted him to meet his boss Ray for the first time. He just hopes Ray doesn't mistake the boys and accidentally let out the secret.

Henry, Charlotte, and Flunky entered the shop. Flunky looked around the shop, having no expression at first.

"And this is where we work." Henry said.

"Oh. It's not that bad, I guess. That fire breathing dinosaur looks sick." Flunky said. "Is it real fire?"

"Yeah. You're gonna have to step a few feet away from that." Charlotte added in.

"Noted." The long lost Hart said.

Then, an older man who looked about his mid 30's entered the shop from the back. He had brown hair and looked friendly, just like a normal person. He walked over to the three kids.

"Hey, Charlotte. Hey, Hen...ry..." Ray said, confused. There was two Henrys in front of him right now. He couldn't tell which is which obviously. Now he's wondering if he ever hit his head and seeing double vison before coming here.

"Yeah, we know." Henry said.

"Just say it." Charlotte told Ray.

"Is this a clone?! Gah, I knew I shouldn't let you use Gerta unauthorized!"

"Who's Gerta?" Flunky asked. Henry's eyes widened.

"Um, no one!" Henry said, now turning his head to Ray. "This isn't a clone or an Android, it's super real. I mean if I did use Gerta, Charlotte would have stepped in and told you about now."

"That's true." Charlotte said, added. "Whenever he tries to be slick with his actions."

"This is my long lost twin, Flunky. And Flunky, this is my boss, Ray."

"Hi, Ray." Flunky waved and smiled. Ray laughed.

"Oh my God, Flunky? That's your name? What kind of brainless parents name their own son Flunky? That's sad." Ray laughed when everyone else didn't. Besides, Flunky did not look offended at all.

"Do I have to remind everyone this?" Flunky groaned.

"His real name is Adam." Henry said, not wanting Flunky to remind new people his real name all the time.

"That's sounds normal. But hey..." Ray just looked at him carefully. "I know he says you're human, but I still got my eyes on you." He looked at the boy like it was someone he hated. But he didn't hate Flunky, so the look he gave him was 'I hope he's not lying' type.

"Okay, that's all! I gotta get to work now. You need to leave." Henry pushed his brother on the way to the door, wanting him to leave ASAP.

"Hey, wait! Why are you sending me away?"

"Because I don't want you to be here when the store gets busy!" Henry said. Flunky turned around and looked around the store, along with Ray and Charlotte.

The store was empty. No one else besides the four was present. The store's empty like most of the time.

"But no one else is here." Flunky said.

"Right! But they will be here and this place will be so crowded! So, uh, for your safety, you should go home." Henry held on Flunky's shoulders and turned him around, continuing to push him away to the door.

"Don't have something to hide, do you?" Flunky said while still being sent away.

"No! See you at home!" Henry said, after closing the door. And by that his brother walked away from the store after putting up his hands in defense. Henry walked down the steps and now Ray and Charlotte were looking at him weirdly.

"Dang, Henry. What was that for?" Ray asked.

"I don't want him near while we're actually working."

"But he won't be, we're going to be in on the lower floor."

"Yes, but what if he actually does some digging and tries to go down to the back? I mean, he did question about Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"Wait, what?" Ray tensed up. "What did he ask and did you answer?"

"I think he asked about who they are and their secret identities. And I just told him what everyone's been saying, that they don't know and it's a mystery."

Ray calmed down again.

"Good. Cause if he did, we're going to have to erase his memory."

"Wait what?" Charlotte stepped in.

"You're seriously going to do that?" Henry added.

"Yeah. I have to do it to random people who know our secret, even your brother. I know you two look alike but he can't know cause he'll tell someone."

"Yeah, but we don't know that. Ray, we just found each other again. Fourteen years of not seeing each other and here we are. Just don't."

"Plus, at school, Henry told me that if he gets sick, injured, or dead," Henry gave Charlotte a weird look. "Then, Flunky can step in the role. Like a fill in. Think about it."

"That is a good idea..."

"That's exactly what I said!" Char smiled.

"Buuut... since Henry is not sick, injured or dead, it's a no from me." Ray said.

"You are impossible, Ray." Henry muttered while Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I know, I get that a lot." Ray smiled and the curly haired girl crossed her arms and gave her judging look at their boss.

"Anyways, Henry, I think you have a lot of work to do, now."

"Homework? Yeah, I know that." Henry groaned.

"That, and by the way you treated Flunky a few minutes ago, you made him suspicious. He's gonna ask questions. Lots of questions. He'll even figure it out. Like I said, you're going to have to tell him." Charlotte said.

Ray tensed up in disagreement again.

"I know, I promised I will."

"And apologize too."

"Got it, Char!" The one half of the Hart twins said, clearly annoyed. "Come on, let's get to actual work." Henry walked to the back with Charlotte and Ray behind him. The down button was pressed, and the trio went in the elevator. They pressed another button and it went down. As it stopped, the door opened and it revealed to be a secret cave with gadgets, monitors, stats, a snack machine, and even a circular couch.

They entered the cave, clearly familiar with the place. Charlotte went to her work spot, sitting down on the chair and looking through the six monitors. A short man came out of the self moving door. He was almost bald and he was wearing a jumpsuit like outfit.

"Hey, Schwoz." Ray said.

Schwoz smiled. "Hello!"

"Did anything happen here while we were in the shop?" Henry asked.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't know cause I was too busy shining my head."

Weird looks exchanged from the trio (except Schwoz) in the cave.

It stopped when there was a red alert. Ray and Henry ran to Charlotte's side, now standing behind her.

"Uh, oh, there is a robbery going on at Burger Castle right now."

"What?" Ray asked.

"Who's doing this?"

"I don't know. We got a call recording, I'll play it for you." And by that, Charlotte pressed play.

'Hello? Yeah um, we got a robbery happening at Burger Castle. It's a man, and he was wearing a grey striped shirt, and black shorts. And he was wearing a hat. Plus, he looks like he doesn't really know what he's doing. Whatever, that's all I know!'

Everyone at the cave was left annoyed. Striped shirt, hat, black shorts, low intelligence? This could only mean one thing:

"Jeff." Everyone said in unison. Yep, the stupidest criminal in all of Swellview.

"Ugh, he's so dumb. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ray said.

"Yeah. Why do we even waste our time with this guy?" Henry shook his head.

"You still gotta be there. You better go down there and save the day, like you always do." Charlotte said.

"Fine. Let's go save the civilians from this idiot." Ray and Henry walked back until they were in the center of the cave. They took out some red and blue glowing gumballs out of their pockets and took out one. They put one in their mouth and start chewing for a few seconds and attempted to blow a bubble. As they did, they start to shine as a electric green line go up and down to reveal new clothing. But it wasn't just any clothing.

It was Captain Man and Kid Danger's uniforms. It was the same thing everyone's been seeing on the news, and they even looks the exact same from every picture you can see on the internet.

Yep. This was the secret that was so top secret that no other person should not know about; Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. And where they are right now is their secret hideout called the Man Cave.

This is also the secret that Flunky can't know yet. Even his parents and Piper don't know this. But back to the brother, Henry is torn. He wants to tell his twin that's he's Kid Danger and everything else. But at the same time, he wants it to be kept secret from him. It was confusing in his head, and suddenly he doesn't know what to do. In his mind, he'll just hope Flunky figures it out himself so he doesn't have to tell him.

Trying to move the thoughts aside, Henry and Ray run up to the stairs and stepped on two separate gray circles. They tapped on their belt buckle and two tubes came down from above.

"Up the tube!" Ray yelled, and then, they went up the tube, finally gone.


End file.
